Haven't lived at all
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: Read and review She hasn't lived at all and He was never first


_**Haven't lived at all**_

_It is Monday; the sun is shining over mystic falls._

_Rebekah is going to school, alone._

_Rebekah is always alone._

_No brothers, no friends, no boyfriend, nothing at all._

_She still draws that cocky smile on her face, like everything is fine, like she is queen of the world and beyond while strutting along the corridors of school._

* * *

_It is Monday; the sun is setting over mystic falls._

_Rebekah isn't home, yet._

_Rebekah is nowhere to be found._

_No brothers, no friends, no boyfriend care at all._

* * *

_It is Tuesday; still the same, no sign of her at all._

"_Pick up the damn phone" mutters Niklaus under his breath._

_Out of service is all he gets._

_He is agitated, dare to say concerned that she left no indication of her whereabouts._

"_She will turn out of nowhere; she is just testing your patience" his ego tells him._

* * *

_Days drag,_

_It is Thursday, still the same._

_He heads out to the Salvatores._

"_Where the hell is Rebekah? What funny business are you up to?"_

"_Well, are we supposed to know? I thought Barbie Klaus was your sister not ours" shot Damon._

"_Stefan, do you know anything about her whereabouts? Have you or any of your gang run into her?"_

_The sheer worry and sincerity in his voice touches Stefan _

"_Nopes, we are sticking to the truce here but I'll check out with Elena and Caroline and will tell you, just wait here"_

"_So now we are recruited for the noble quest of trying to locate the pampered Barbie Klaus, who is possibly in a salon or spa in the time being laughing her ass out at the prank she is pulling on us"_

_Klaus couldn't take it anymore, in a split second he leapt forward and knocked him down._

_The sound brought Stefan back to the living room._

"_Do you find me in the mood for your stupid snarks? Keep your bloody mouth shut otherwise I swear to god I will do it forever." Hissed Klaus between his teeth._

"_Whoa here, what is going on?"_

"_Nikko just fancies me" retorted Damon_

_At that moment Klaus realised that being on top of Damon Salvatore was in fact a very compromising unappealing position with the trend sweeping all over the US._

"_Easy here Damon"_

"_What stef, I am having my fun"_

"_Spare me, what did they say?"_

"_Haven't seen her since Tuesday"_

_He got to his leave_

_Stefan gave Damon glanced over to each other_

"_Wait, we are coming with you"_

* * *

"_So, I will call Elijah and Kol, will see about the airport and will contact my hybrids all over the states, Damon will look around the grill again, you will search the forest and the girls will see about the spas and salons, see about Bonnie's locator spell and tell me" _

_They nodded "and try calling her from an anonymous no. maybe she will answer"_

* * *

"_Elijah"_

"_Niklaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_Rebekah didn't come to you?"_

"_No, what did you do to her, Niklaus?"_

"_Nothing, you always assume it is something I did"_

"_Well, it isn't about you now, so since when had she been missing?" he could detect the spectrum of emotions going through his unwavering seemingly composed stoic voice, anger, worry, concern and a smudge of guilt. _

"_Monday, evening" he said ashamed _

"_I will be here in no time, see about Kol."_

"_Yes, I will keep you informed"_

* * *

_It is Friday Evening; they are all at the boarding house, contemplating their epic failure at not finding Rebekah:_

_Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Elena and Jeremy (Dragged along reluctantly), Caroline and Tyler (how he collected his guts to show up was a miracle) , Bonnie, the Salvatore brothers; everyone who saw the glimpse of humanity that Rebekah rarely shows were there, even the mayor and the sheriff showed up._

* * *

_Meanwhile, while huddled on the floor, the weak, bled, vervained Rebekah was seeing through another issue, she knew her upcoming fate on the hands of her powerful, seemingly invincible captor and the unrelenting spirit of her mother, she will be led to her slaughter._

_She knows she hasn't lived at all, no family, no kids, no life, no friends, no one who cares, and nothing to call hers at all, not even an honourable loving Mother._

_She became an outcast long age._

_She spent a thousand years as a fugitive._

"_You weren't meant to live in this life, it wasn't meant to be, maybe in the other" she smiles to herself._

_She misses Kol, Elijah and Niklaus._

_She misses Finn and Henrik._

_Hell, she even misses Mikael._

_But never Esther, not anymore._

_She will meet the brothers she never knew. _

"_Ready, princess?" his ugly voice fills the air, mocking her surrounding._

_She sees the ugly stake in hands, she gets up, tries to pull out one last fight for her survival, he is a creature too strong, he is a wizard too strong._

_When she is down, she tries not to whimper, not to cry. She is done with crying._

_she doesn't want to give him that satisfaction of seeing her detoriate._

_When he sends her aneurysms however she can't resist, she screams on the top of her lungs._

_Maybe, it will ease the pain,_

_Maybe, someone would listen._

"_Who are you kidding? No one would listen, if anybody would listen, they would have listened over the course of the millennium, they would have listened over the past few weeks, and they wouldn't have left her alone."_

_She is torn between wanting someone, anyone to look for her, to find her and between the fear of what would happen to them if they did._

_For once she doesn't want blood on her hands._

_And when the stake pierces through her back in a scene so similar to last year's homecoming scene, all she knows is that she lived alone, and she died alone for her captor left as soon as he plunged the stake._

_She can hear voices through her now free conscious mind, _

_Echoes of her siblings' laughter._

_One voice particularly ringing through, her own malice free laughter._

_She seemed to have forgotten that voice._

_She really misses that voice._

* * *

_Stefan and Damon weren't surprised at the original family's concern, they were surprised at their own._

_The moment Klaus revived Rebekah, Stefan really felt bad about himself._

_When he remembered her look of utter horror and concern as Klaus ushered her from his arms that night in the twenties, the feeling was amplified._

_When she leapt out to him, after waking up, he was really sorry, for the stale, cold ending their previously on fire story had._

_When he remembered her heartbroken voice as she said she knew he moved on, he felt sad for her, genuinely and utterly sad as she tried to hide out the pain and hurt in her voice._

_When he fought compulsion for Elena; he felt guilty, he didn't fight for her._

_Damon wonders if he met her first._

_The idea tugs something warm out of his chest._

_Sure their relationship was an ill, irreparable one that involved exploiting, manipulation and torture, but still there was something about her that was refreshing, she was fiery and feisty like Katherine, yet innocent and vulnerable like Elena, she wasn't judgy or boring as well, she was some sort of combination of traits he admired and liked in other people yet in her own unique way._

_Too bad he is caught up in the endless loop of chasing dopplegagners._

_Too bad their relationship was too screwed up to even try something serious._

_He regrets the fact he used her, he knows it wasn't the best resort especially for someone who had been used and stringed by Katherine, he of all people should have said no._

_The allure of the moment however._

* * *

_Elijah knows he shouldn't have left her alone._

_She was too screwed up._

_For once she needed him, for once Niklaus wasn't enough._

_However, he did what he was too good at, he ran away from her, from Niklaus._

* * *

_If you would ask him who was the most important person to him, he'd go hybrid every time._

_He was too selfish, too self conscious, too smug not to put himself first every time._

_If you would ask him to choose between himself and Rebekah, he'd have chosen himself without a second thought._

_He has taken her for granted every single time._

_But now since she isn't there, since she is missing, since she isn't under his sight, he knows how wrong his answers were._

_They were all theoritical._

_they all crumpled under the pressure of her disappearance._

_He has always put her first in his subconscious, because however twisted his mind had become, he now realises he loved Bekah more than himself all along, he truly did, but he was too stubborn, to deluded, to haughty to admit it to himself. All the empty talk he said to himself about him being first before anything is bull, because simply Rebekah exists. _

he may have been posessive, he may have been a lot of stuff, he may have taken it to far by daggering her but this how they both love, blindly, recklessly, selfishly.

* * *

_It is Saturday morning,_

_Matt Donovan has got a clue_

"_The new boy in town has been skipping school ever since she has gone missing"_

* * *

_They manage to track the new boy._

_He was a full fledged wizard, a natural born Vampire hunter, a creature too strong to figure out what he was precisely ._

_They manage to corner him however._

"_You hand over Rebekah, and we let you out of town safely"__Elijah negotiates_

"_How do I know if I can trust you?" _

"_Well no loop holes, anything you would like as a guarantee"_

"_Bring forth the hybrid"_

_The gang steps forward with him_

"_Alone"_

_For once, Niklaus without hesitance, without second thoughts, without protection or guarantees or anything steps out and walks towards impeding danger._

"_So, where is she?"_

"_Do you really care that much for her? Too shame she couldn't see it, you see I offered her to make one phone call for someone whom she thought would care enough to come and she declined, she felt alone you see, ditched" he said his tone casual taunting Niklaus, getting to him._

_Niklaus clenched his fist, his eyes diverted to the ground, he knows well he is lying, he knows this imaginary phone call story isn't true, but he knows well the message behind it, he knows well that this his how she really felt, he knows well his unforgivable mistake of ignoring her, her feelings, her needs. _

"_I said where is she?"_

"_She is long gone"_

_His body was wracking and shaking, raindrops flooding the ground from his eyes._

_It takes him a second, to project his sadness and anger over the man in front of him._

_He howls and shouts and engages with him alone._

"_By the way, you mother says hi" the guy keeps taunting._

* * *

_He is soon taken down._

_Elijah takes his heart out with the help of the Salvatores and the witch._

_However, damage has been done. _

_As the hybrid heavily draws the air in and out,_

_As he reaches out for his brother before fire consumes him_

_He manage to mutter "Aren't we a pair?"_


End file.
